


Yes

by konura, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Коннор испытывает трудности в повседневной жизни с тем, чтобы раскрыть свои крылья. Слишком большие и приносящие дискомфорт в окружении. Все носят фиксирующие ремни, но крупным хищникам тяжелее остальных. Гэвин собирается решить эту проблему и справиться с внутренними ремнями Коннора.
Relationships: Гэвин Рид (альфа)&Коннор (дельта)
Series: Внеконкурс [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Kudos: 5





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Yes  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, ±670 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид (альфа)&Коннор (дельта)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, omegaverse, расширенная классификация вторичных половых признаков, [MORE= **кинк** ]кинк на удержание более сильного слабым[/MORE]  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Коннор испытывает трудности в повседневной жизни с тем, чтобы раскрыть свои крылья. Слишком большие и приносящие дискомфорт в окружении. Все носят фиксирующие ремни, но крупным хищникам тяжелее остальных. Гэвин собирается решить эту проблему и справиться с внутренними ремнями Коннора.  
>  **Примечание:** Вселенная, в которой люди произошли от птиц и имеют крылья и некоторые рудименты  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** внеконкурс

Гэвин резко дёрнул за переднюю пару ремешков качелей, закрепив ноги Коннора. Тот охнул от неожиданности и полностью повис в воздухе на креплении в открытой позе. По его слегка подрагивающим крыльям было заметно, что он волновался и старался этого не показывать. Видимо, это для него тоже в новинку. Гэвин тяжело вздохнул и раздвинул его ноги. Внизу он видел слегка напухший чужой узел. Рид успел попробовать разный секс за свою жизнь, но не с... _дельтой_. Да и особенно нечего бояться, всё как всегда: побольше смазки, поменьше торопиться, слушать Коннора.

Его вороновые крылья приоткрылись, когда к нему пристроились снизу.

— Можно сразу...

— Ты уже подготовился?.. — удивлённо спросил Гэвин.

Он никогда не прикасался к своей заднице и всегда берёг её от чужих нападок. Узнать от другого альфы... то есть дельты, что тот для него подготовился заранее или в принципе трогает себя там — странно. Странно, непонятно, непривычно. Вздорно.

— Да.

Коннор нервно усмехнулся и сбивчиво выдохнул. Чёрные крылья задрожали. Он поджал когтистые пальцы на руках. Глазное дно блеснуло в приглушённом свете. В анус мягко вошли до узла. Коннор не скривился от боли, только снова охнул, запрокинув голову, и расслабился, прикрывая глаза, доверившись Риду.

Тот подтянулся ближе, подхватил за бёдра. Его воробьиные перья встопорщились, под ними показался серый мягкий пух.

— Тогда можно сразу?

— Наверное, да... Попробуй.

Толчки стали уверенными и ровными. Гэвин попробовал положить ладонь на чужой член, дотронуться до узла, испытывая смешанные чувства. Словно из самой глубины груди, откуда-то из глотки Коннора раздался странный хриплый вороновый звук, он поджал пальцы на ногах. На головке выступили капли смазки. Быстро раскусив причину его слабых стонов, Рид снова и снова продолжал оглаживать узел, наблюдая, как постепенно Коннор раскрепощался и лучше ему поддавался, сжимал руками удерживающие ремешки.

— П-полегче, хэй…

— Не хочешь быстро кончить?

— Не хочу.

В прятной неге Коннор повёл головой к плечу.

Казалось удивительным то, что он — дельта. Ворон — и дельта. В путах качели, скованный, но такой спокойный, откровенный и всегда честный в своих намерениях даже сейчас. С невероятными, сильными крыльями, которым необходимо помочь раскрыться, помочь прочувствовать свободу, чтобы наконец перестать бояться распахнуть их. Покорный, подвластный, но с мерцающим глазным дном, взглядом исподлобья. Не настороженно, но пристально. Без агрессии, без смятения, без жеманства. Действительно — _дельта_.

Вероятно, понять такую сущность Гэвину удалось только сейчас, держа в своих руках такого человека, как Коннор.

Толчки стали медленными. Настолько медленными, что подвешенное тело задрожало изнутри. Перья распушились сильнее, будто мурашки могли дойти и до них. Коннор свёл брови и поджал губы.

— Не могу…

— Ты не хотел кончить, но даже от этого трясёшься, — насмешливо, но не злобно и немного загнанно проговорил Рид, не останавливаясь больше.

Его узел упирался в анус, но каждый раз Гэвин делал небольшую попытку проверить, возможно ли его втиснуть. Посмотреть, как отреагирует Коннор. Как отреагирует его _тело_.

— Нет, нет… Не вздумай… — сдавленно процедил он, когда едва мог удерживаться от стонов. Крылья нервно замахали кончиками в воздухе.

— Давай. Тебе не больно… н-но ты боишься. Чего?

Чужой член в руке детектива сильнее запульсировал, когда их с Коннором взгляды столкнулись. Коннор понял свою ошибку — позволил себя спровоцировать — и напрягся, смотря с какой-то умиляющей Рида растерянностью, теперь уверенного в том, что он сделает это.

— Гэвс, я не…

— Ещё немного… Не сжимайся…

— Нет, нельзя…

— Да, Коннор, — оскалился Гэвин, глядя, как перед ним набираются силы и вот-вот готовы распахнуться чёрные крылья, из которых выпало два длинных — не меньше метра — пера.

Ещё толчок, ещё, ещё один… Узел вошёл на половину. И мягко скользнул внутрь.

_— Нет…_

_— Да._

Коннор затрясся, поджал стопы на вытянутых ногах, откровенно заскулил, сжался внутри, не выпуская. И наконец шумно резко раскрылся. Самые кончики перьев почти качались высокого потолка, трепетали от дрожи. Он зажмурился в оцепенении…

— _Да_ , молодец, Конни…

— _**Да!..**_

…и подался бёдрами вверх, кончая, заставляя Гэвина со сцепленными зубами сделать то же самое. Тот мутно посмотрел и похлопал его по животу, приходя в себя на ватных ногах.

— Оно того стоило, скажи?

Крылья мягко сложились за спиной. На красном, пьяном лице расползлась вялая улыбка.

— _...Да_.


End file.
